Da morte não sei o dia
by JuRuby
Summary: Draco vira um Comensal. A morte já não o assusta, mas ele não consegue cumprir uma de suas missões. Quando Voldemort manda outro em seu lugar, Draco acaba se envolvendo demais e uma pergunta fica em sua mente: o que estava acontecendo com ele?
1. Chapter 1

Olá a todos e a todas! Estou reatualizando esta fic, pois, lendo-a, percebi diversos erros, principalmente de digitação. Espero que continuem lendo...

Só relembrando: a maioria dos personagens que aparecem na história não são meus, mas da J.K. Rowling.

Beijos e abraços,

JuRuby

**DA MORTE NÃO SEI O DIA**

_"Vou caminhando pra morte,  
não decidi meu nascer.  
Da morte não sei o dia,  
Mas posso saber."_

_(Pedro Bandeira - livro "A marca de uma lágrima)_

**Capítulo 1**

Sentado em uma das cadeiras do miserável Caldeirão Furado, Draco Malfoy esperava pacientemente. Olhava com certo ar de nojo para aquele lugar sujo e cheio de gente estranha e que, na maioria das vezes, eram miseráveis ao extremo, fazendo-o lembrar da cama macia e limpa com os lençóis de seda em que ele deitaria quando chegasse em sua casa, também muito limpa. Estava fora desde depois do almoço, quando saiu para caminhar e tomar alguma coisa, esperando excitante que algo acontecesse. Não iria procurar briga com qualquer um. Queria alguma missão. Fazia dias que o Mestre não lhe dava uma. Talvez, não quisesse colocá-lo em risco, pois passara pouquíssimo tempo desde que fizera algo útil, para falar a verdade, apenas duas semanas. Havia aurores demais em seu encalço no momento, mas precisava de uma distração, senão enlouqueceria!

Levou a garrafa com cerveja amanteigada aos lábios, pensando em tudo que ocorrera logo que terminara a escola há quatro anos. Conseguira um ótimo emprego no Ministério, já que seus N.I.E.M.s foram absolutamente altos, apesar de seu pai estar sendo perseguido por ser um Comensal da Morte e ele, portanto, estar sendo investigado como suposto cúmplice. Tivera que jurar não saber onde o pai se encontrava, mas sabia que era muito vigiado pelos aurores. Logo depois, numa noite durante um sonho, ele ouviu alguém lhe falando. Logo deduziu ser o Lorde das Trevas que lhe mandava uma mensagem:

"Draco. Você precisa seguir os passos de seu pai. Junte-se a mim..."

"Mas o que eu farei em sua companhia? Acabei de sair da escola e sei pouquíssimo sobre a Arte das Trevas."

"Você aprenderá rápido. Seu pai é um excelente Comensal da Morte, está no seu sangue. Aliás, você tem sede de poder, assim como eu. Daremos-nos muito bem, tenho certeza. Ensinar-lhe-ei tudo o que irá precisar saber."

"Então, irei juntar-me ao senhor como seu fiel servo..."

E no mesmo instante ele foi transportado para um cemitério. Vários Comensais da Morte, inclusive seu pais, o cercaram. Junto com ele, no centro do círculo, estava Lorde Voldemort. Ele o encarou com aqueles olhos vermelhos de cobra e um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios muito finos. A noite estava fria, mas Draco, mesmo de pijama, não sentia frio, o vento não o incomodava. Quase tudo não o incomodava. Voldemort tocou-lhe o braço esquerdo, produzindo a Marca Negra, símbolo de seus seguidores. Ele não sentiu dor alguma, apenas uma queimadura de leve, mais nada.

"Agora você é um verdadeiro Comensal da Morte." disse o Lorde soltando uma gargalhada maligna logo em seguida como se tê-lo ao seu lado mudaria tudo.

A partir daí, Draco Malfoy começou seu treinamento, vistoriado de perto pelo próprio Mestre, mostrando-lhe que possuía mais poder do que ele pensava. Já fora para várias missões envolvendo desde torturas de trouxas por pura diversão até a morte de alguns bruxos considerados perigosos ao poder das trevas. Só que até agora, seu mestre não atingira seu principal objetivo, que acabara tornando seu também logo após a prisão do seu pai naquele quinto ano em Hogwarts: matar Harry Potter e seus leais seguidores e amigos como os Weasley e a maldita trouxa que achava que era bruxa: Granger.

Terminou de tomar sua cerveja amanteigada, jogou os seus últimos sicles em cima do balcão e saiu do bar. Recebeu uma golfada de ar frio da noite que despenteou os cabelos compridos e loiros, quase brancos de tão claros, jogando-os sobre os olhos.

"Mais uma noite de ventos gelados", ele lembrou, vindo logo em sua mente aquela noite em que fora marcado com o sinal do grande Lorde. Andou sem rumo por um tempo através do Beco Diagonal com suas lojas já fechadas, retraindo a vontade de ir até a Travessa do Tranco e segurando com firmeza a varinha guardada no bolso do sobretudo negro. Entrou no Gringotes para reabastecer sua bolsa de moedas que esvaziara nessas duas semanas que não fizera nada e logo voltou para casa. Aparatou em seu quarto, que logo foi invadido por seu pai, pelo jeito, furioso:

"Onde você estava? Sua mãe estava quase morrendo de preocupação! Você sabe muito bem que ela não pode ficar nervosa. E não venha com a desculpa de que estava num dos serviços do Milorde, porque que bem sei que você não estava, visto que estive a tarde toda com ele."

Sua mãe tinha uma doença degenerativa e mal saía da cama. O estômago dela estava cada vez mais sendo corroído por uma doença trouxa chamada úlcera. Infelizmente, os bruxos não tinham remédios para isso e seu pai se recusara a levá-la a um hospital trouxa ou aceitar que um dos curandeiros fosse descobrir algum remédio para curá-la, dizendo que nada nesse mundo o faria buscar ajudas desses "seres", como ele mesmo dissera, que tanto desprezava e queria extinguir da face da Terra.

"Eu estava por aí, caminhando, já que o nosso _querido _Lorde não me dá nada para fazer a dias."

"Não pronuncie o nome de nosso mestre com esse tom de ironia e de desagrado!" disse Lúcio ameaçadoramente, avançando alguns passos na direção do filho.

"Tudo bem. Desculpe-me..." falou Draco da boca para fora, pois não sentia nenhum remorso pelo que dissera.

"Ótimo, então vá dormir."

E saiu do quarto. Draco deitou-se na cama, mas logo sentou de novo ao sentir a marca queimando no braço: Voldemort requisitava-o. Olhou no relógio. Já passava das dez.

"Já vou, mestre. Já vou..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aparatou no mesmo instante, indo parar no cemitério. Era sempre para o mesmo lugar que Voldemort chamava seus Comensais: no cemitério ao lado da casa do seu pai, morto por ele. Era um lugar muito escuro, mas que alegrava Draco, já que adorava lugares onde reinava certa aura tristeza e depressão. Era como os dementadores: alimentava-se desses sentimentos. Além disso, as trevas faziam-no pensar. Logo, logo iriam sair dali e ocupariam o Ministério da Magia e Hogwarts.

Ao chegar, viu apenas outros cinco Comensais, um número muito pequeno para uma grande missão. "Deve ser apenas uma torturazinha de algum trouxa estúpido que se meteu no caminho do Lorde", pensou ele. Odiava obedecer a ordens. Já estava cansado de fazer só as coisas que o mandavam fazer. Era um tédio ter que esperar receber algo depois da última missão. Isso o deixava cada vez mais irritado e inquieto. Queria ser livre, agir por si mesmo, conquistar sua liberdade. Vira um jeito ao entrar para o grupo dos Comensais da Morte, mas acabara ficando mais preso ainda.

"Estou cansado de segui-lo, Lorde. Estou cansado de receber ordens suas e ter que obedecê-las, se não serei morto..." disse a si mesmo num sussurro inaudível.

A morte não lhe causava medo. Nada lhe causava medo. A vida inteira fora obrigado a passar por cima desse sentimento. Desse e de muitos outros. Sabia que trabalhando para o mestre, a morte viria de qualquer jeito, seja através dos aurores, dos guardas de Azkaban (que nem seria uma morte, apenas uma vida sem alma) e, se largasse seu trabalho, dos Comensais da Morte. Não adiantaria seus esforços de se manter vivo. O jeito era ir levando até que surgisse uma oportunidade de desaparecer.

Foi nesse instante que Voldemort surgiu a sua frente. Os outros que estavam espalhados juntaram-se a ele para ouvir o que o amo tinha a dizer. Ele o olhou firmemente nos olhos, como se lesse sua mente, mas como sabia da sua facilidade de legilimência, fechou a mente ao seu acesso. Percebeu claramente que era exatamente isso que Voldemort estava fazendo, pois ele desviou o rosto e Draco começou a ver coisas que não correspondiam com suas próprias lembranças e pensamentos.

"É o seguinte: vocês três, Avery, Crabbe e Goyle vão até o Ministério ficar de olho nas coisas que estão acontecendo por lá. Vocês dois" apontou para dois gêmeos grandalhões parados "vão até Londres matar um bruxo traidor que consegui localizar. Aquele Karkaroff achou que pudesse esconder-se pelo resto da vida, só porque Dumbledore está protegendo-o!"

Draco ficou esperando a sua missão enquanto ele explicava o que os gêmeos deveriam fazer. Pensou que, pelo jeito, ficaria novamente sem uma missão. Voldemort apenas o chamara pra conversar ou para treiná-lo. Não podia ser isso, não de novo. O tédio de não ser útil o atacava, corroia suas entranhas. Dominava todas as azarações, contra-azarações e até as maldições imperdoáveis. Por que ainda precisava treinar? Por que não podia fazer algo útil? A raiva subiu pelo seu peito. Segurou a vontade de gritar, de esbravejar contra tudo e contra todos, de bater e até de matar. Era essa a sua vontade: matar.

"Draco, controle essa sua raiva!"

A voz dele o assustou. Olhou nos olhos de cobra que causavam-no repulsa e percebeu que ele o fitava profundamente. Legilimência. Falou:

"Perdoe-me, mestre. Mas é que ficar sem fazer nada durante muito tempo é monótono demais para mim. _Preciso_ fazer algo."

"Foi por isso que o chamei aqui. Percebi o quanto você estava desocupado, pensando em coisas que não devia. Hoje você terá uma missão. Preciso que você vá até a uma casa de trouxas em Londres para matar uma garota." anunciou Voldemort com profunda indiferença.

"E por que devo matá-la?" perguntou com frieza.

"Você foi o escolhido para matá-la, já que há tantos dias vejo-o sem fazer nada e reclamando, mas não deve fazer perguntas. Logo que completar a missão, talvez eu conte-lhe o motivo. Apenas me obedeça, escutou?"

"Sim, meu Mestre..." Draco respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma pequena reverência.

"Ah, já ia esquecendo: ela vive com os pais e um irmão mais velho. O quarto que ela dorme é o último no final do corredor. Moram perto do Beco Diagonal."

"Mato todos?" sem alterar a voz. Matar para ele era uma coisa normal, assim como morrer.

"Só se for necessário. Se não, apenas a garota. Não podemos dar na vista ao Ministério que ela foi morta por bruxos, entendeu? É claro que eles vão desconfiar, mas temos sempre que dificultar. E também não quero colocá-lo em perigo ou num crime muito evidente para esses idiotas do Ministério. Se tudo sair bem, você não precisará ficar muito tempo sem missão."

"É claro, meu amo".

"Ótimo. Pode ir então. E, Draco, depois volte direto para a casa. Não quero que sua mãe fique pior do que já está." e soltou uma gargalhada que mostrava, na verdade, que pouco se importava com o estado dela. Sentimentos para ele era uma coisa banal e não deviam ser levados em consideração.

Com aquele riso de escárnio ainda no ouvido e sentindo mais raiva ainda, Draco se foi rumo ao centro de Londres para cumprir sua preciosa missão. Sentia-se aliviado por estar livre do marasmo total em que esteve preso durante aqueles últimos dias. Tudo bem que mais uma vez iria cumprir ordens, mas ainda não armara um plano para fugir de tudo aquilo que o rodeava e que o fazia ficar preso a outras pessoas.

Chegou em frente à casa da garota. Olhou-a de alto a baixo. Era uma casa de dois andares, perfeita para famílias trouxas. Era branca, com uma ampla varanda e um jardim muito florido. Na varanda havia apenas um banco num dos cantos e uma pequena mesa no centro com um vaso de flores amarelas em cima. "Típico de lares felizes", pensou sarcasticamente. Atravessou o jardim, subiu as escadas que davam par a varanda e forçou a maçaneta. Estava trancada. Como toda casa durante a noite.

"_Alorromora._" disse num sussurro.

Ouviu um "clic" quando a porta se abriu e entrou na casa.


	3. Chapter 3

****Obrigada a todos e a todas que estão acompanhando a fic! Peço que possíveis erros sejam ditos...

**Capítulo 3**

Entrou no hall mal iluminado pelos raios de luar que entravam através das pequenas frestas deixadas pela cortina florida presa à janela. Olhou a sua volta deparando-se com móveis simples, mas de muito bom gosto. Num canto havia algumas fotos sobre um pequeno balcão de madeira com tampo de vidro e presos na parede, logo acima dos retratos, diplomas e certificados de conclusões de cursos. Percebeu que a maioria deles pertencia a uma jovem de dezenove anos chamada Lílian. Essa era sua vítima.

Muitas perguntas surgiram em sua cabeça. Por que será que o poderoso Lorde das Trevas estava interessado em matar uma garota trouxa tão nova e, conseqüentemente, sem poder nenhum que pudesse destruí-lo? O que ela tinha de tão especial que derrubaria o chamado "Império das Trevas" construído tão arduamente e que acabara por ser mais poderoso do que o de vinte anos atrás? Isso o estava intrigando e assustando. Matar uma garota trouxa sem ter algum motivo aparente poderia virar um caso igual ao de Voldemort quando tentara matar Harry Potter: o feitiço se reverter contra si próprio.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando dissipar as imagens que dançavam diante de seus olhos produzidas pela sua mente e que lhe causavam certo medo. Draco Malfoy não tinha medo de nada e nem de ninguém. Se o feitiço se revertesse, o máximo que poderia acontecer-lhe era morrer. A morte era apenas uma libertação daquelas malditas obediências a que era submetido, quando o que queria mesmo era seguir suas próprias idéias, ter sua própria lei, fazer valer o que realmente queria. Até a palavra morte era bonita. Palavra forte. Parecia que nela mesma vibrava o seu sentido.

Subiu as escadas sem fazer barulho, pois ainda usava o sobretudo negro. Achava que as capas geralmente usadas pelos bruxos farfalhavam demais quando andava, podendo assustar suas vítimas e não usava as roupas que identificavam os Comensais da Morte, pois seria facilmente reconhecido como um seguidor de Voldemort, identificado e trancafiado em Azkaban pelo resto de sua vida. Preferia "trabalhar" assim e ninguém se importava como ele se vestia durante suas missões, contanto que as cumprisse.

Chegou ao topo. À sua frente estendia-se um longo corredor com várias portas entreabertas. Percorreu-o por inteiro indo até a última porta. Era a única fechada. Abriu-a devagar, tentando não fazer barulho. Logo surgiu a cama onde ela estava deitada com as costas apoiadas no colchão. Estava coberta com apenas um simples lençol. Os cabelos negros contrastavam com a fronha branquíssima do travesseiro. Algumas sardas cobriam-lhe o rosto ossudo de pele muito alva que seria quase impossível de diferenciar com os lençóis se não fosse a depressão dos olhos, o nariz levemente arrebitado, o queixo pontudo e os contorno dos lábios e dos seios sob a camisola. Tudo isso ele conseguiu ver com a ajuda do luar que entrava pela janela, agora sem uma cortina. Quando fez menção de falar a maldição da morte, foi interrompido por uma voz que disse gritando:

"Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui?".

Draco virou-se rapidamente e viu, parado no meio do corredor olhando para ele, um garoto com mais ou menos quinze anos, mas, diferente da garota, ele tinha cabelos castanhos bem claros, quase loiros e encaracolados, o que lhe dava uma espécie de imagem de anjo. Porém Draco Malfoy não conhecia o céu, não sabia o que era um anjo. Ele só conhecia o inferno. Ele só conhecia o demônio. Esse demônio também tinha nome: solidão. Sem que pudesse pensar ou controlar, consumido pela raiva de seus pensamentos, pronunciou as malditas palavras da morte:

"Avada Kedavra!".

Uma luz ofuscante verde atravessou o corredor e penetrou nos quartos. O garoto jazia morto no outro lado do aposento, logo no topo da escada. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se. A garota começava a se mexer, acordada pelo grito o garoto e pela luz que entrara em seu quarto, agora com a porta inteiramente aberta. Abriu a boca e ergueu a varinha para poder concluir seu trabalho logo de uma vez e ir embora para sua casa, mas foi novamente interrompido, dessa vez por um grito histérico de mulher. Com uma expressão de impaciência, olhou sobre o ombro para onde o grito tinha vindo: havia duas pessoas ajoelhadas ao lado do corpo. Uma era mulher que havia gritado, mãe de sua vítima. O outro era, possivelmente, seu pai. O choro deles não o tocou, achou-os falsos, assim como todos os pais Os dois olharam para ele muito pálidos. "Eles me viram. Preciso me livrar deles também. E pais não servem para nada. Para quê preciso mantê-los vivo?", pensou ele E mais uma vez, numa mesma noite, disse:

"Avada Kedavra!"

Não foi preciso murmurar de novo, visto que o mesmo feitiço matou os dois de uma só vez. Uma morte conjunta, como qualquer casal que se amava de verdade gostaria de ter. Sem sofrimento depois para qualquer um deles, para o que sobrevivesse. Nesse momento, a garota acordou. Com medo de que o visse e o denunciasse a alguém, ele ficou invisível. Ela já estava em pé e caminhava trôpega, parecendo uma bêbada, em direção a porta. Quando viu a cena no corredor, correu até os corpos de seus familiares já sem vida. Ajoelhou-se e começou a chorar.

Draco estava pronto dessa vez. Não havia ninguém para atrapalhar. Todos os outros jaziam mortos ali, naquele local. Mirou a varinha na menina, se é que podia chamá-la assim, mas quando viu suas faces molhados pelas lágrimas, sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Fechou os olhos com força e voltou-se para ela. Mais uma vez não conseguiu. Ao olhar para seu rosto, sentia uma espécie de arrependimento por tudo que havia feito. O amor que ela parecia sentir pelos pais, e que fora denunciado pelas grossas lágrimas, deixou-o paralisado. Nunca pensara que alguém poderia chorar pelos pais. Na sua concepção, pais não serviam para nada, apenas para importunar ou dar ordens. Sentia vontade de correr até ela e abraçá-la com força para que parasse de chorar. Vontade de secar suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos e prometer não maltratá-la mais. Nem ela e nem ninguém.

Sentiu-se impotente. Não sabia como reagir. Seu senso de dever falava dentro de sua cabeça, no entanto, uma voz em seu coração impedia-o de seguir em frente. De cumprir seu papel. De mata-la. Ergueu a varinha mais uma vez e mais uma vez não conseguiu prosseguir. Sentiu um gosto salgado entre seus lábios e molhando sua face. Chorava. Pela primeira vez em sua vida. Nem quando o pai lhe batia quando era pequeno por causa de alguma travessura havia chorado, apenas gemidos de dor saíam por seus lábios. As lágrimas misturavam-se ao seu suor que escorria por seu rosto e empapava-lhe a veste. Era suor fruto de todo nervosismo da noite, de sua apreensão.

Passou a mão livre espalmada pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas. Continuou a subida até seus cabelos compridos num puro gesto de apreensão o que fez com que os fios ficassem desalinhados. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, contudo, nem com esse relaxamento, conseguiu fazer alguma coisa. Nem saía do lugar e nem dizia as palavras que, mesmo a distância, mandaria a garota para o lugar onde estava seus pais, se é que esse lugar existia.

Sem conseguir se mexer ainda, parado há muito tempo e sem esboçar qualquer reação, Draco fez apenas a única coisa que lhe foi possível, pois matar parecia algo que nunca mais poderia fazer, a começar por aquela garota: aparatou de volta ao seu quarto. Caiu diretamente em sua cama e, deitado de barriga para cima, olhando para o teto, ele passou a noite em claro, enquanto o rosto da garota dançava diante de seus olhos. Um rosto profundamente marcado pela tristeza. Pela tristeza que _ele_ causara. Sentiu-se o pior dos homens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Draco só levantou da cama quando olhou no relógio e viu que já passara das nove e meia. O sol da manhã não podia entrar em seu quarto, pois todas as cortinas, negras como a noite sem estrelas, estavam cerradas. Sua mãe não podia levantar-se da cama para acordá-lo abrindo as cortinas, os elfos não ousavam entrar em seu quarto a não ser quando chamava e seu pai... Bem, seu pai não entrava em seu quarto para fazer qualquer coisa por ele, somente o fazia para criticá-lo ou discutir.

Sua roupa estava amassada, visto que não a tirara desde que voltara de sua missão, ficando deitado a noite inteira com ela. Dormir ele não conseguiu, fora-lhe impossível, mesmo por apenas alguns instantes. Era por causa disso que estava com profundas e escuras olheiras ao redor dos olhos. Mas não se sentia cansado. Transfigurou suas roupas, tirando as amassadas e colocando outras, ainda escuras, mas sem o sobretudo.

Saiu do seu quarto, sentindo um arrepio de frio subir por sua espinha, e andou pelo corredor escuro até o quarto dos pais, localizado na ala leste do castelo onde viviam. Não era muito perto do seu quarto, sendo que seria mais fácil se fosse aparatando, mas estava precisando caminhar para esvaziar a cabeça cheia de imagens da noite anterior.

Andou por mais ou menos quinze minutos e chegou ao quarto dos pais. Bateu levemente e, como ninguém atendeu ou manifestou qualquer reação dentro do aposento, presumiu que a mãe estava dormindo. Abriu a porta devagar para não acordá-la. Logo ao entrar foi obrigado a cerrar as pálpebras com força, pois a luz do sol entrava pelas amplas janelas iluminando o local, enquanto o corredor estava na mais completa escuridão. Esperou os olhos se acostumarem e avançou em direção a cama, onde ela encontrava-se deitada.

Ali estava a única pessoa que ele amou de verdade. O rosto cadavérico estava só pele e osso, com uma brancura quase transparente e profundos e escuros círculos ao redor dos olhos de pálpebras caídas. O resto do corpo estava na mesma condição, já que ela pouco se alimentava devido ao fato de que toda vez que ingeria alguma coisa, a dor era insuportável. Os braços estavam ao lado do corpo e as pernas, cobertas pela camisola até metade das canelas, cruzadas no calcanhar. Os cabelos embaraçados, brancos e sem brilho estavam jogados pelo travesseiro, moldando o rosto, que já havia sido belo e sorridente.

Sentiu fios de lágrimas escorrendo, deixando caminhos sinuosos pela sua face. De novo chorando! Mas chorava por um grande motivo. Ali, naquela cama, estava deitada parecendo uma morta-viva a única pessoa que o amava, que queria o seu bem. A única que se aproximava dele sem interesses, que via nele um porto seguro. Aquela que ele obedecia de bom agrado quando pedia favores, estes sempre sendo feitos em tom macio e caloroso. Também não havia cobrança, fazia por ela tudo que pudesse, sempre recebendo um sorriso e palavras doces em retorno.

Escutou um leve sussurro e percebeu que a mãe acordara e queria falar-lhe algo. Aproximou-se dela e sentiu que o puxava em direção ao seu peito. Pousou sua cabeça ali e, não conseguindo reprimi-las mais, deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente e molharem a camisola da mãe. A mão dela acariciava seus cabelos claros que caíam livremente sobre seu rosto, molhando-se com as lágrimas. Ela dizia palavras de conforto, mas de sua boca não saía som nenhum, apenas mexia os lábios, formando as palavras. No entanto, Draco não via nada, pois seus olhos estavam cerrados, tentando controlar o pranto. Quando conseguiu levantou a cabeça, ouvindo-a dizer com uma voz fraca:

"Não chore, meu filho. Essa sua dor vai passar logo, apenas siga seu coração e verá que passará. Precisará de força para passar por cima de tudo, mas você é forte e vai conseguir. Acalme-se. Não se desespere. Tudo acontecerá dentro do seu devido tempo."

As palavras da mãe o assombraram. Como poderia saber o que estava passando? Claro, isso ela saberia pela leitura de sua mente, mas como poderia saber o que se passava em seu coração? E o mais impressionante: como sabia que tudo ficaria bem? Desde quando sua mãe tinha a capacidade de ver o futuro?

Um barulho o fez levantar rapidamente e olhar em direção a porta. Parado à soleira estava um dos muitos elfos domésticos do castelo, com uma bandeja nas mãos, olhando-o assustado. Com certeza estava com medo de que ele fizesse algo, pois entrara sem bater. Lançando um olhar tranqüilo ao trêmulo elfo, mandou-o entrar e falar o que queria, a que ele respondeu:

"Des-desculpe-me, meu senhor por interrompê-lo. Liz pensou que a senhora estava sozinha dormindo, já que o senhor Malfoy saiu logo cedo. Liz não sabia que o pequeno senhor havia acordado. Liz só trouxe o remédio da senhora, pois está na hora e Liz obedece o que o senhor Malfoy a manda fazer. Liz é um bom elfo doméstico..."

"Não estou dizendo o contrário. Mas minha mãe já comeu?".

"Ainda não, meu senhor".

"Ela não pode tomar algum remédio com o estômago vazio! Pode fazer-lhe mal!"

O elfo encolheu-se e Draco percebeu que, sem querer, gritara inconformado e assustara o pequeno ser a sua frente. A mãe estava com o olhar distante, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Respirou fundo e falou:

"Antes de minha mãe tomar seu remédio, quero que ela coma alguma coisa. Traga algo para ela e, como ainda não tomei café da manhã, para mim também. Vou tomá-lo com ela aqui. Odeio comer sozinho".

Liz concordou com um aceno de cabeça, fez uma mesura, deixou a bandeja em cima da penteadeira e saiu. Draco voltou-se para a mãe e sentou-se a seu lado na cama, apoiando a cabeça dela em suas pernas e acariciando seus cabelos. Como acordada de um transe, Narcisa olhou para o filho, erguendo um pouco a cabeça e fazendo o cenho franzir. Ele, por sua vez, abaixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente.

Enquanto acariciava a mãe, Draco olhou ao redor e viu que o quarto, embora bem iluminado, estava com um aspecto muito triste. Havia poeira em cima dos móveis, os potes dos produtos de beleza da mãe derrubados sobre a pia do banheiro imundo, as flores nos vasos da janela, antes coloridas e vistosas, estavam murchas e havia roupas amontoadas pelo chão. Ao lado da cama, estava um pote com algo vermelho e viscoso em seu interior chamou sua atenção. Draco percebeu que era sangue e desesperou-se: a mãe estava vomitando sangue! Sabia que seu caso era grave, mas nunca pensara que pudesse chegar a tanto.

Ficou com mais raiva de seu pai, se é que podia chamar um ser tão asqueroso assim, visto que largara a mulher sozinha, entregue aos cuidados de um elfo doméstico qualquer. Ele, que prometera amá-la e respeitá-la na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, havia simplesmente esquecido de tudo, abandonara a esposa na hora que ela mais precisava dele. Mas Draco lembrou-se: Lúcio Malfoy não amava ninguém, apenas ele mesmo e aquele seu maldito desejo de purificar o sangue dos bruxos. Era por isso que seguia tão fortemente o mestre, não o abandonando por nada nesse mundo.

A mãe mexeu-se inquieta na cama como se tivesse sentindo o ódio que assolava o filho. Olhando-a, tomou uma forte decisão que lhe iluminou o rosto, deixando transparecer uma alegria que não sentira nas duas últimas semanas através de um sorriso. Foi nesse momento que Liz entrou com duas bandejas nas mãos. Ela apoiou uma ao lado da que continha o remédio, enquanto a outra trouxe até Narcisa. Draco ajudou-a. Primeiro ergueu a mãe, colocando-a sentada encostada em alguns travesseiros. Depois, abriu as pernas da bandeja, apoiando-a na cama.

"Aqui está a do senhor." Liz estava ao seu lado com a outra bandeja.

"Obrigado." agradeceu ele.

"Não foi nada meu senhor. Liz sempre faz o que os senhores dela mandam".

"Ajude minha mãe".

Liz subiu num banquinho e começou a dar pequenas colheradas do mingau que trouxera. Ele começou a comer, deliciando-se com as torradas quentinhas e o leite, interrompendo-se apenas para observar a mãe, que comia devagar, auxiliada pelo elfo doméstico. Terminou de saborear o café da manhã e pôs-se a observar Narcisa, que não conseguiu terminar a tigela de mingau por causa das fortes dores que sentia no estômago. Draco falou:

"Pegue o remédio, mas dê para ela tomar não com água e sim com suco de abóbora ou com leite".

O elfo pegou a pequena pílula e entregou a sua senhora, fazendo-a tomar com um pouco de suco. Depois de feito isso, ela perguntou:

"Algo mais, meu senhor?".

"Sim. Troque a roupa de minha mãe. Vou levá-la ao jardim. Chame-me quando terminar".

Liz fez uma cara de espanto, que não passou despercebida por Draco, porém fez o que lhe foi pedido. Ele saiu do quarto, esperando ao lado da porta. Quando ela se abriu e o elfo apareceu, anunciando que já havia feito seu serviço, Draco pediu que os acompanhassem até o jardim, pois sua mãe poderia precisar da ajuda dos dois. Também como era ela que estava cuidando da mulher, saberia dizer o que seria apropriado ou não para fazer com a senhora.

Entrou no quarto e encontrou a mãe com um vestido primaveril, bem florido. Seus cabelos ainda estavam desgrenhados, por isso pegou o pente no banheiro e pôs-se a penteá-los suavemente. Fê-la calçar um par de chinelos. Depois de tudo pronto, tentou levantá-la para fazê-la andar, mas suas pernas, muito fracas, não a obedeciam. Suspirou profundamente, pensando no que fazer. Finalmente uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça e disse:

"_Mobilicorpus!"._

Assim, levou a mãe até o jardim, seguido de perto pelo elfo doméstico.

Ao sair ao jardim, a luz ofuscou-lhe a visão e, instintivamente, ele colocou a mão na frente dos olhos. Olhou ao redor e reparou como o jardim, antes tão bem cuidado, estava abandonado. A grama estava alta, ervas daninhas invadiam o canteiro de flores e os bancos de ferro estavam enferrujados, mas foi ali mesmo que Draco colocou a mãe sentada. Não a deixou ficar por muito tempo, já que queria passear com ela pelo jardim. Para isso, conjurou com sua varinha uma cadeira de rodas. Tudo isso foi feito sobre a vigilância do elfo doméstico.

Levou-a até os canteiros de flores tomados por ervas daninhas e outros tipos de mato que sufocavam as plantas mais sensíveis. Virou-se para ela e falou:

"Mãe, vai falando o que você quer que eu faça para arrumar o jardim. Vou fazê-lo voltar a ser o que era antes".

Ela sorriu devagar e pôs-se a passar as instruções que Draco apenas obedecia. Em poucos minutos todas ervas daninhas e outros tipos de plantas que antes invadiam o canteiro de flores tinham sido arrancadas. Cortou-as em pedaços e misturou com terra num vaso. Depois, despejou todo o seu conteúdo de volta a terra, usando-o como adubo.

Pegou a rosa branca mais bonita que achou, que era a que a mãe mais gostava, cortou-a e entregou para a mulher. Ela sorriu gentilmente e pegou a rosa de seus dedos, levando-a ao nariz e aspirando-lhe o perfume.

Logo depois, começou a cortar a grama. A varinha ajudava. Quando se voltou para as trepadeiras nas paredes do castelo, seu braço esquerdo começou a queimar. O mestre novamente chamava por ele. Voltou-se para o elfo doméstico e falou:

"Leve minha mãe para o quarto. Vou precisar sair".

"Sim, meu senhor." respondeu Liz.

No mesmo instante, ele aparatou no cemitério de sempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

O cemitério estava cheio de Comensais com seus capuzes e máscaras. Draco percebeu que seria uma reunião séria e transfigurou suas roupas nos trajes típicos de serviçal do Lorde. Aproximou-se dos outros e tomou seu lugar no círculo. Voldemort já estava no centro e olhava para todos eles. Ao ver que todos haviam chegado, ele pôs-se a falar:

"Aqui estamos nós mais uma vez reunidos. A nossa ascensão ao poder está muito próxima. O Ministério perde o controle da situação pouco a pouco. E ontem, mais alguns passos foram dados rumo à vitória."

Dito isso, começou a gargalhar, seguido pelos Comensais. Draco juntou-se a eles, mas sua risada saiu falsa. Não tinha ânimo para rir. Porém, com todas aquelas risadas, ninguém percebeu.

Logo o silêncio encheu o ar. Voldemort fitava cada um, procurando a pessoas com a qual queria falar. Todos estavam apreensivos. De repente ele parou em frente aos dois gêmeos que Draco vira na noite anterior, quando pegara a missão de matar a garota. O Lorde fitou-os por um certo tempo e abriu um sorriso maléfico.

"Parabéns a vocês dois!" disse ele "Vocês pegaram Karkaroff de surpresa e fizeram com que ele tivesse uma morte mais honrosa do que deveria ter tido. Mas devo admitir que a idéia de usar duas maldições de uma vez só foi esplêndida."

Os dois entraram no círculo como de costume e fizeram uma reverência ao mesmo tempo em que diziam:

"Obrigado, meu senhor..."

"Agradeço ao elogio, meu amo".

Voldemort sorriu e falou:

"Voltem para seus lugares." virou-se para todos e disse: "Eric e Kevin entraram na casa onde Karkaroff estava escondido e pegaram-no de surpresa. O velhote não sabia se gritava de dor ou se pulava pela janela do segundo andar como Kevin ordenou. Ele preferiu se jogar. Espatifou-se no chão como um monte de merda!"

Voltou a gargalhar e, mais uma vez os Comensais o seguiram. Mas Draco não os seguiu, sentindo-se enojado da conversa. Depois que as gargalhadas cessaram, Voldemort voltou a andar. Dessa vez, ao parar, logo falou:

"Avery! Obrigada pelas maravilhosas informações!" virou-se para os outros "Ele, junto com Crabbe e Goyle, penetrou no Ministério e conseguiu valiosas informações para mim, que vieram confirmar algumas coisas. Com elas, poderei avançar na tomada do poder."

Não gargalhou. Esperava alguma pergunta. Sempre gostava de exibir-se e fazia-o quando sabia de algo importante e a maioria dos Comensais não. Então, esperava sempre ansiosamente por algum questionamento. E ele veio:

"Que informações seriam essas, meu mestre?".

O Lorde abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha antes de responder bruscamente:

"Não é da conta de vocês, seus intrometidos! Só quem irá cumprir as missões envolvendo essa informação é que irá conhecê-la".

Todos se encolheram diante da ameaça. Mas dessa vez, o Lorde das Trevas não voltou a andar. Ele apenas girou cabeça na direção de Draco e pôs-se a observá-lo atentamente com os olhos semi cerrados numa expressão de profundo ódio.

"Agora, não posso dizer o mesmo de você, Draco... Você falhou na sua missão. Estou decepcionado." falou Voldemort com a voz baixa e coberta de irritação.

Draco não fez nenhum som ou movimento. Esperava apenas que o Lorde terminasse de falar tudo, descarregasse toda a sua raiva antes de tentar se defender.

"Sabe? Eu pensava que, sendo filho de Lúcio Malfoy, um dos meus mais leais e fiéis seguidores, você não desobedeceria as minhas ordens Draco... Eu esperava alguém forte, com plena consciência de que, quando uma missão é entregue, ela deve ser cumprida, sem hesitações".

Draco achou melhor dizer alguma coisa:

"Espero que possa me perdoar, meu mestre... Eu sei que fraquejei, mas...".

"_Crucio!"._

Voldemort interrompeu a explicação do loiro e lançou-lhe a Maldição _Cruciatus_. Draco caiu no chão, contorcendo-se e sentiu dor no corpo todo. Fogo parecia queimá-lo por dentro. Ele gritava muito.

De repente a dor passou. Draco levantou-se devagar. Estava ofegante e suado. Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas ele firmou-as no chão e conseguiu manter-se em pé. Levantou cabeça devagar e encarou o Lorde. Este ainda estava com a varinha apontada para o garoto e olhava-o com expressão de ódio e raiva.

"Draco, eu te dei um serviço e você não o cumpriu!" gritou Voldemort com raiva. "Que espécie de Comensal é você que não faz o que seu amo lhe pediu? Você é um fraco: deixou-se levar pelas emoções! O que sentiu pela maldita garota trouxa que mandei matar ontem? Amor?"

Ele voltou a gargalhar e Draco sentiu o ódio correr por suas veias. O bruxo virou-se para o pai de Draco e falou, mais calmo:

"Lúcio, pensei que seu filho fosse mais forte. Pelo jeito puxou à mãe: cheio de sentimentalismo e emoções. Sente compaixão por trouxas... Vai ter que lhe dar um corretivo, meu caro amigo. Ou você terá uma nora trouxa e alguns pequenos mestiços correndo pelo seu jardim e o chamando de vovô..."

"Isso nunca, milorde. O dia em que um sangue-ruim entrar em minha casa, não sairá vivo!" bradou Lúcio Malfoy rapidamente. "Draco terá o que merece ao chegar em casa. Pode apostar nisso!"

Draco sentiu os olhos do pai cravarem em si ao dizer as últimas palavras e o garoto pode sentir as ondas de ódio emanadas dele. Não sentiu medo. Sabia que Lúcio nada faria na verdade. Talvez lhe desse alguns tabefes no rosto, mas nada muito grave. A mãe não suportaria se algo acontecesse a ele, principalmente se o responsável por tudo fosse o seu pai.

"Bom, vocês podem ir agora." falou Voldemort. "Draco! Você fica. E vocês também Kevin e Eric."

Os Comensais foram saindo. Lúcio fez menção de dirigir-se ao filho, mas foi detido por um gesto do Lorde das Trevas que, com a mão, mandou-o embora. Draco viu o pai olhar-lhe com expressão de fúria, aliada ao dsprezo, uma última vez antes de aparatar. Depois de todos terem finalmente sumido, Voldemort virou-se para o loiro e disse:

"Draco, Draco, Draco... Você me decepcionou profundamente ontem à noite... Você deixou de cumprir uma das minhas ordens. Agora, vou ter que mandar os dois irmãos para matar a maldita garota. Talvez eu fique livre das terríveis ameaças que pairam sobre minha cabeça se eles forem. Sei que, ao contrário de você, eles a matarão. Sim, Draco: ela é uma ameaça para mim. A descoberta de Avery veio para confirmar isso."

"Mas, meu amo," interrompeu o garoto "como uma trouxa simples, sem ligamentos com o mundo bruxo, pode ameaçá-lo?"

"Eu pensei a mesma coisa que você. Fiz a mesma pergunta a mim mesmo: como?"

A pergunta pairou no ar, mas ninguém a respondeu. Um silêncio pesado encheu o cemitério. Voldemort voltou a falar:

"Eu ouvi uma profecia que dizia que essa garota seria a minha ruína. Ela iria conseguir descobrir nossos segredos e acabaria por trazer o Ministério no nosso refúgio. Iria me destruir mesmo, pois Harry Potter viria junto. Então, pensei: vou matá-la, quero dizer, mandar alguém matá-la. Mas eu precisava tomar cuidado, afinal eu já havia acreditado numa dessas malditas profecias e meus poderes haviam sumido."

Falava, com certeza, da profecia que o levou a matar Harry Potter e que resultara na perda de seus poderes e de seu corpo. Assim, ele foi obrigado a viver um semi-vida durante catorze longos anos até poder renascer.

"Então, resolvi mandar meu Comensal que nunca havia falhado numa missão, que nunca havia fraquejado durante a morte, que não se importava de matar tanto quanto eu: você. Eu sabia, eu pelo menos pensava que sabia, que você dificilmente iria fraquejar, principalmente porque estava farto de não ter nada a fazer. Mandei você. Mas o plano não saiu como eu esperava: você fraquejou, não matou a garota, até mostrou compaixão por ela!"

Draco abaixou a cabeça. Esperava por isso. Sabia que o Lorde não deixaria essa falha passar em branco.

"Olhe para mim enquanto eu estiver falando, Draco!" gritou Voldemort. "_Imperio_!"

Nesse momento, ele foi obrigado por uma mão invisível a erguer a cabeça e fitar o bruxo nos olhos. Seu instinto foi tentar desviá-los, mas a mão ainda o segurava fortemente e ele, resignado, teve que continuar mantendo contato visual.

"Assim está melhor" disse o Lorde sorrindo. "Agora, para consertar o que você fez, quero dizer, deixou de fazer, vou ter que mandar outros Comensais. Eric! Kevin!" os gêmeos grandalhões se aproximaram: "Vocês dois estão incumbidos de ir até Londres esta noite mesmo e matar a maldita trouxa. Quero essa missão terminada até a meia-noite."

"Claro, meu amo." responderam em uníssono.

"E você, Draco, volte para sua casa ou vá beber alguma coisa que, pelo jeito, são as únicas coisas que você consegue fazer direito nesses últimos dias."

"Pois não, mestre." disse Draco aparatando logo em seguida.

Foi parar em Londres. Começou a caminhar pela margem do rio Tâmisa e a noite anterior voltou com força a sua memória como um filme. Lembrou-se do rosto sereno da garota enquanto dormia. Diante dessa imagem, seu coração disparou e ele foi tomado por um impulso de proteção com relação à garota.

"Não posso deixar que a matem." pensou ele consigo mesmo. "Preciso fazer alguma coisa para salvá-la..."

Tomou uma decisão. Iria até a casa da garota e diria a ela sobre o perigo que estava correndo. Sugeriria que fugisse do país, quem sabe do continente, para o mais longe possível. Decidido, rumou a pé mesmo para o local da noite anterior.

Ao chegar lá, não conseguiu atravessar o jardim para tocar a campainha. Parecia que a coragem havia abandonado seu corpo. E se ela o reconhecesse e o denunciasse sem que pudesse alertá-la do perigo que corria? Certamente alguém o deteria e o prenderia naquelas malditas prisões trouxas. Se gritasse, não acreditaria nele. Ficou parado apenas olhando a fachada.

"Veio para o enterro?" uma voz falou com ele.

Assustado, virou a cabeça rapidamente e deparou-se com uma senhora a seu lado fitando-o.

"O-o quê?" perguntou ele gaguejando e não entendendo nada do que se passava

Ela sorriu e falou em tom amável:

"Eu entendo seu estado. É muito ruim quando perdemos membros da nossa família. A gente fica sem saber o que fazer e o que falar. Você fica com olhar perdido em lembranças, não escuta o que as pessoas falam a sua volta. Não consegue reagir, fica meio que em um estado de topor."

Um silêncio seguiu-se a essa declaração. Draco deixou de fitar àquela senhora e voltou seu olhar para a casa. Ainda estava assim, quando a desconhecida falou:

"Foi assim que me senti quando perdi meu querido Alfie".

Ele desviou os olhos da casa e os pousou de novo sobre a intrometida, mas simpática velhinha. Apesar da nota de tristeza que detectara em sua voz, Draco encontrou-a sorrindo. Perguntou:

"A senhora sabe onde vai ser o enterro?".

Ela respondeu:

"Naquele cemitério na saída da cidade. Aquele simples e pequeno."

"Eu sei de qual está falando. Muito obrigado".

Segurou a mão dela e a beijou ternamente. Ela olhou-a assustada por causa daquele gesto, tão esquecido pelos homens daqueles dias. Quando ele a fitou, ainda segurando sua mão, a senhora sentiu-se ruborizar. Ela disse:

"Não foi nada, meu belo jovem. Agora preciso ir. Hora de fazer o almoço."

"Oh, claro. Obrigado mais uma vez."

Ela afastou-se devagar. Draco esperou a velhinha entrar em sua casa para desaparatar direto para o cemitério onde a família estava sendo enterrada. Aparatou no meio do caminho que levava aos túmulos, mas como o lugar estava deserto ninguém o viu. Começou a andar procurando a garota.

Dos dois lados do caminho havia grama verde recobrindo o chão, parecendo um manto. Como era um cemitério simples, os túmulos não tinham aquele monte de cruzes, estátuas e pedras. Isso lhe dava um aspecto menos sombrio que os demais. Eles eram identificados apenas por uma placa de metal e concreto colocada no chão, diretamente com a terra. Ao redor delas, sempre havia muitas flores.

Andou pelo corredor olhando para os dois lados para ver se conseguia encontrar a garota. Já estava quase desistindo quando a viu. Estava de costas para ele, toda de preto e chorava muito. Seus soluços podiam ser ouvidos de onde ele estava. Escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore e pôs-se a observá-la.

Quando os caixões começaram a baixar, seu choro intensificou-se. Foi aí que Draco viu um homem parado ao lado dela. Tinha cabelos pretos despenteados, era alto, de ombros largos. Com o aumento dos soluços, ele a abraçou, trazendo-a de encontro ao seu peito. O rosto dela voltou-se para a árvore onde estava escondido e ele pode ver as faces vermelhas e marcadas pelas lágrimas. Mas não pôde olhar muito mais, pois a garota logo abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a no ombro daquela cara que agora a abraçava com mais força, tentando consolá-la.

"Com certeza é o namorado dela", pensou o loiro. Draco sentiu raiva por vê-lo tocando-a. Queria sair do seu esconderijo e tomar satisfações, dar uns socos para mostrar àquele cara atrevido que ela era dele. Só ele podia abraçá-la daquele jeito.

Mas o que ele estava pensando? Não era nada da garota, nem a conhecia. Nunca falara com ela. Como poderia se apossar dela assim? Que sentimento o movia a querer agir daquela forma? Ficou mais irritado ao perceber que não tinha respostas para tais questões. Balançou a cabeça com raiva e desaparatou direto para o Caldeirão Furado, pois do jeito que estava não tinha condições de conversar com a garota calmamente e a única coisa que poderia acalmá-lo era uma bebida.

O que ele não viu ao aparatar foram os olhos verdes por trás dos óculos do moreno voltarem-se para a árvore onde Draco estava escondido momentos antes, reconhecendo o barulho característico da típica locomoção bruxa.


	6. Chapter 6

Este é o último capítulo que postei há muito tempo já! Prometo voltar a postar agora que minha vida está mais calma...

Acredito que a fic ficará mais curta do que imaginei a princípio, mas é melhor do que uma fica não terminada, certo?

Quero agradecer a paciência!

Beijos

**Capítulo 6**

Draco estava furioso. Precisava avisar a garota sobre o perigo que corria e a encontrava abraçada com outro! Pegou seu copo e deu um pequeno gole na bebida. Colocou-o sobre a mesa com força e acabou quebrando-o.

"Droga!" exclamou em voz alta ao mesmo tempo em que batia a mão sobre o balcão, fazendo várias cabeças voltarem-se para ele. Apontou a varinha para o copo. "_Reparo_."

Não sabia quantos copos de hidromel tinha tomado, mas a noite já caíra e a lua brilhava pela janela. Nem vira o tempo passar. Enfiado em sua dor e absorto em seus pensamentos, quando dera por si a tarde passara e o céu mostrava sua escuridão.

Por um breve momento, Draco resolveu deixar essa história de lado e, mentalmente, mandou a garota se virar: ele não iria interferir em nada. Se ela tinha que morrer, era isso que aconteceria. Porém, essa idéia mais racional nem ficou dois segundos em sua mente e foi substituída por aquele maldito senso de proteção que o loiro sentiu na noite anterior. O que estava acontecendo com ele? A pergunta ainda martelava em sua cabeça...

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não tinha como avisá-la. Sua atitude a partir de agora teria que ser mais drástica. Enfim, resolveu: iria até a casa da garota e a seqüestraria. Iria levá-la para qualquer lugar onde estaria a salvo. Ele a ajudaria a escapar.

Olhou no relógio e espantou-se com a hora. Já era quase onze horas da noite. Ficara tempo demais no bar. Será que a garota estava viva? Afinal, ela seria morta nessa mesma noite antes da meia-noite. Precisava ir lá e verificar. Resolvido, jogou alguns galeões sobre o balcão e aparatou direto no quarto dela.

Ao chegar, encontrou o local mergulhado na maior escuridão. Esperou um pouco até seus olhos se acostumarem. Não podia acender nenhuma luz, nem mesmo a da varinha. Qualquer luz diferente podia chamar a atenção dos vizinhos ou acordá-la.

Quando conseguiu enxergar o quarto um pouco mais, Draco olhou em direção a cama e observou a garota dormir totalmente em transe. Diferentemente da noite anterior, ela estava deitada em posição fetal: de lado, as pernas dobradas e as mãos colocadas sob a cabeça, palma contra palma. Quando ela resmungou algo incompreensível, Draco voltou do transe e se deu conta de que era preciso agir logo. Não podia perder tempo.

Abriu devagar a porta do armário, tentando não fazer barulho. Não conhecia nada ali e talvez as portas rangessem. Mas elas não o fizeram. Procurou uma bolsa, uma mala, alguma coisa que poderia usar para guardar algumas roupas dela. No fundo, achou uma mochila rosa não muito grande e nem muito pequena. Ali dentro caberia alguma muda de roupas. Quando ela precisasse de mais, Draco daria um jeito. Precisava agora apenas do essencial.

Retirou-a de dentro do móvel e pôs-se a pegar roupas ao acaso, colocando-as de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila. Pegou também um casaco grosso. Poderia ser necessário caso o tempo esfriasse mais durante o tempo em que ela ficaria escondida. Estavam em pleno inverno e o castelo ficava gelado nessa estação. Mas ele não coube e Draco não teve alternativa a não ser colocá-lo sobre seus próprios ombros.

Ele lembrou também de pegar roupas de baixo para ela. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu-se corar.

"Droga, Draco Malfoy! Agora não é hora de ficar envergonhado e nem de cavalheirismo!" murmurou para si mesmo, temendo acordar a garota.

Abriu a primeira gaveta que encontrou e olhou dentro dela: ali estava o que procurava. Não conseguiu olhar muito. Virou o rosto e enfiou a mão lá dentro, fechando-a ao sentir o pano macio em contato com sua pele. Tirou-as dali como se a gaveta estivesse queimando-o. Fechou os olhos e jogou as peças dentro da mochila.

O Big Ben começou a bater. Deu onze badaladas. Draco fechou a mochila desajeitadamente e colocou-a apoiada em um dos ombros. Foi até a cama e olhou-a dormir. Como trouxas tinham sono pesado! Ela não acordara nem se mexera desde que ele chegara. A única coisa que fizera fora resmungar. Mais nada. Pegou-a nos braços. Ela se mexeu um pouco até aninhar-se no peito dele. Draco sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe o corpo. Num gesto impensado, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e disse num murmúrio:

"Agora está tudo bem. Você está a salvo, Lílian." e aparatou para casa.

Draco apareceu em seu quarto. Colocou a garota gentilmente na cama. Ela mexeu-se um pouco, virou de lado e continuou a em seu sono tranqüilo. Observou-a dormir de novo. Era a segunda vez na noite que fazia isso. Parecia um anjo... Não imaginava como alguém poderia querer matar alguém como ela. O que os gêmeos fariam ao descobrir que sua presa sumira? Imaginava em sua cabeça a cena: os dois grandalhões chegando e não encontrando ninguém em casa... Teve vontade de rir, mas segurou-a, pois não podia acordar a garota. Voldemort ficaria com muita raiva da pessoa que sumira com sua vitima. Isto é, o Lorde ficaria com raiva dele, do seu fiel servo Draco Malfoy...

Tentou banir esses pensamentos da mente. Achou melhor não deitar na cama. Talvez seus movimentos a acordassem... Conjurou um colchão e um travesseiro e deitou-se ali. Só que mesmo cansado não conseguiu dormir... O que faria quando a garota acordasse? O que faria para mantê-la escondida? Suspirou. Pensaria nisso mais tarde, agora precisava dormir um pouco. E foi isso que fez depois de rolar por horas e horas noite adentro.

Lílian abriu os olhos devagar para se acostumar com a claridade que dominava o lugar. Quando, finalmente, conseguiu fazer isso, percebeu que não estava no seu quarto. Nesse mesmo instante, uma mão cobriu-lhe a boca. Começou a debater-se e seus esforços não foram vãos: atingiu o rosto de quem lhe segurava.

"Eu não queria fazer isso," disse uma voz masculina "mas você me obrigou: _silencio_!"

A mão sobre sua boca foi retirada ela tentou gritar, porém sua voz não saía! Assim, pega de surpresa, sentiu suas mãos sendo presas acima de sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que alguém sentava sobre si, prendendo o seu corpo com as pernas. Completamente imobilizada, ela finalmente olhou para o rosto de seu agressor. A primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos prateados que exalavam raiva. Seus olhos se desanuviaram e ele falou com uma voz controlada:

"Olha, eu não quero machucar você. Até porque, se eu quisesse, você não estaria aqui..."

Ela viu em seus olhos o relampejo de uma lembrança e ele afrouxou o aperto em seus braços. Tentou se soltar, mas seus movimentos atraíram-lhe a atenção e ele voltou a segurá-la com mais força, mas sem machucá-la.

"Ei, garota! Me escuta!" falou ele bravo. "Você está aqui porque corre perigo, principalmente depois do assassinato da sua família."

Ela ficou com uma expressão assustada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Como é que ele sabia disso? O louro percebeu o que se passava na cabeça dela e disse:

"Sim, eu sei de tudo. E sei também que você não estará a salvo se ficar solta por aí. Por isso que eu lhe trouxe para cá. Vai ficar aqui, nesse quarto. Não pode sair andando por aí porque corre o risco de alguém vê-la. E se você perceber que alguém está entrando aqui, usará essa capa."

E mostrou um grande tecido prateado e brilhoso que aprecia um manto. Soltou as mãos dela e lhe entregou a capa. Lílian segurou a capa com firmeza. Era sedosa e parecia tecida com fios de prata.

"É uma capa de invisibilidade. Estou te dando porque ninguém pode te ver, como já disse. Trarei comida para você e sinta-se livre para explorar o quarto quanto quiser. Mas não saia daqui, entendeu, Lílian?"

Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente em afirmativa. Diante disso, Draco falou:

"Está bem. Vou retirar o feitiço." e agitou a varinha.

"O-obrigada." disse ela gaguejando.

"Não tem de quê." e ficaram num silêncio incomodo, apenas se olhando. Ele foi o primeiro a desviar o rosto e falou: "Agora pode ir se arrumar. O banheiro é ali." e apontou para uma porta no canto direito do quarto. "Ah, e meu nome é Draco. Draco Malfoy."

E diante dos olhos assustados dela, o loiro desapareceu sem deixar vestígios.


End file.
